Grease
by RealityDreamsii
Summary: OneShot- One day after a G8 meeting, Arthur and Alfred are home and Arthur brings up Big Macs...Warning! Smut! POV changes- stupid humor.


"How can you eat that... _thing _"Blue eyes shifted from the hamburger in so said blue eyes man's hands to his partner across from him? They were situated in their dining room coming home from the G8 meeting. Of course, Alfred had bargained the older man to bring him to McDonalds for dinner instead of letting him cook. Raising a blonde brow, he swallowed what was in his mouth before leaning back into his chair.

"Ya know, chew it then swallow? " Alfred stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. A not amused scowl was given his way.

"Its food Arti-""Don't even _dare _calling me that. It's not _food,_its grease bundled up in wrapping." Arthur pressed on, not bothering on yelling at Alfred for calling him 'Artie' once again. A pout formed on the younger man's face as he took another bite of the hamburger.

"My Big Macs are not grease. At least they won't kill me like your scones. "Alfred swore that the British man's glare was throwing daggers into him.

"I stayed up all night making those you know! " A smirk painted across his face as he ate the last of his 3rd hamburger.

" Mhm, and they still made me sick. "

"You ungrateful little brat," Alfred literally flinched in response to seeing Arthur's expression break from mad to just honestly sad. Oh shit. He didn't mean for _that_ to happen. Trying ever so, the corner of his lips twitched slightly upwards. "A-Artie, I didn't mean-"

The table shook a bit as Arthur got up and retreated upstairs leaving Alfred to helplessly stare at his back.

* * *

><p>-Alfred POV-<p>

Okay boys and girls, there's times in your life when you know that you've fucked up. Not just the regular mess up, like the oh-shit-I-fucked-up-bad. Yeah. I just did that.

Artie and I were coming home from a boring ass G8 meeting ( Seriously, it was probably the most b-o-r-i-n-g meeting ever! Shit, I sound like Poland. Totalllyyyyy not cool. ) and I got him to bring me to the Golden Arches ( McDonald's baby! ) for a late night dinner since I, nicely, rejected his idea of him cooking for the night (" But I want to cook for you my good 'ol scon-" " I DON'T WANNA DI- I- I mean babe! I want to let you relax for the night and totally not cook so you totally just rest when we get home. Let's just get McDonald's! " ).

ANYWAYS, I was eating on my 3rd big mac all like nom nom nom nom and he goes , " How can you each that amazing thing in your hands? " and I looked at him like he was stupid ( okay, maybe it didn't exactly go like that, but ya know it was close enough! ) and I explained all smart like, " Ya know, chew it then swallow? " and then we argued about the Big Mac's awesomeness.

Then I did it boys and girls. Yep. I defended my delicious Big Mac's! You know why? Cause they're little God's gifts to the world (Don't listen to what Korea says, they were not made in Korea!)! Well I ruined our awesome dinner because I made him sad. I didn't mean to boys and girls! It just slipped about his scrone thing. That's what they're called right? Whatever, but kids, hear me out: Scrones are the devils little children in form of food.

They're. Not. Meant. To. Be. Eaten. You've been warned.

Damn it, I'm being side tracked now. ANYWAYS, I had to stare- watch. I said watch. WATCH Arthur walk away with his butt moving side to sid- just walking away. Yep. I watched Arthur walk away mad at me. I sat there, thinking of how much I had just fucked up ( Yes boys and girls, don't believe little Artie and that pervert Francis cause I, Alfred Fucking Jones / The United Fucking States of America / The Fucking Hero, do in fact use my brain to think ). I swore I could hear the echoing of the Abe Lincoln from that video I watched the other day saying, 'now ya fucked up, now ya fucked up, now ya fucked up, now ya fucked up, you have fucked up now, now ya fucked up, now ya fucked up, now ya fucked up, now ya fucked up, you have fucked up now! '( Watch that shit boys and girls. It's called 'How Abe Lincoln really died ' by The Whitest Kids U Know. Just do it. Like Nike. ). I finally got to finish the Big Mac in my hands.

Hey now! I know what you're thinking, but who would want to waste food? Think about the children starving in Africa! Yeah. I thought so bitches. Anyways I was stuck. What was I gonna do now? Go upstairs and try to talk to Artie? Nah, that never works boys and girls. An idea came into my mind. Yes, I have one of those. I smiled all big like this :D cause I had the perfect idea! I was going to woe him and then have make-up sex. Oh don't give me that look! You don't think I can't see you, but I can! Your giving me that look like :| because you think I'm actually suppose to talk to him and 'work things out' . Well no. That doesn't work.

Okay, think of it like this. Sex = talking-in-a-extremely-sexual-way. Happy now?

ANYWAYS, God boys and girls, you make me distracted too much. I was creeping up stairs very slowly so I wouldn't make a lot of noise cause ya know, with a toned body like mine, it would make England just notice me too quickly. So as I was sayin' , I was goin' up the stairs like a ninja almost and I could see our bedroom door opened kinda. I could hear England's tears and I just kind of stopped. I felt bad you guys. I mean, who _enjoys _seeing my cute little Iggy crying (besides douches like France and Ivan- well Ivan's just fucking creepy)? I mean sometimes if it was from the sexing I give him and he was crying of joy and shit, but I mean I just said like _one _little thing about his little scrones and he goes and makes a river. Ugh. Not gentleman like at all.

Well I had finally gotten to the door and I knocked on it to be polite, but _NO_! England just HAD to throw a pillow at my face! Dude! So not cool! But as the Hero I just picked the pillow back up and tossed it onto the bed.

"Babe-"I only stopped cause he look at me guys. I mean, I'm not rude like some people and just stop when I'm talking, but you should've seen his face guys! It was all puffy and his green eyes were just so gleaming and shining from the tears and he looked so… so… CUTE! But I would never say that out loud because I hate hearing a Brit rant. It's hard out here to live with him, but I love him guys.

Of course he just pouted even more and looked away from me, making me scream inside but I held back. "D-Don't call me babe you bloody twat! I'm not a fucking woman! "He shouted back, hugging the pillow I had put back on the bed. Sighing, I approached him (slowly like a predator) and wrapped my arms around his small waist, bringing him closer.

("Michelle I think you should tell the rest of the-"the same pillow from before came back from the story and hit in head on with a blushing Brit rather mad huffed. "I'll tell it you bloody git if you don't mind... " )

* * *

><p>-Arthur's POV-<p>

Of all the days I had decided to spoil Alfred, today probably was the worst. First I offer to cook dinner, but he obnoxiously denies it and asks for McDonalds instead, which I really didn't mind much until he decided to be so much of a bloody fucking brat and insult my scones which I stayed up all night making for those and they were a recipe passed down from my mumsie! You know how terribly horrible that could make anyone feel? Well, apparently not if you are on Alfred's side.

I left him downstairs and headed to the only sane place in the house at times: our bedroom. Sometimes Alfred was just too much for me. I loved him with all my heart, but he just kills me sometimes.

I sat there by myself on the bed, my eyes hurting from all the tears that slipped down my face. I only raised my head at the sound of the door opening. My anger taking over, I threw the closest thing to me, which happened to be a pillow, and aimed it straight for Alfred's face.

Do you know how accomplished I felt knowing I hit that damn wanker straight in the face? A sly smirk had overcome my face, hidden by another pillow I attached to myself. I tensed, feeling his arms snake around my waist. It wasn't comfortable really, him pulling me closer as I was already in an embrace with the pillow. Quite suffocating actually, but I could hold it in. I squirmed a bit, feeling his breath on my neck. "Arthur, I'm sorry." He whispered against my ear. A blush came onto my face, adoring my cheeks as he turned to look at him, pouting slightly. I just starred at him and a plan formed in my head: my revenge.

("Michelle, take over." Smirking, I just take over.)

* * *

><p>Chest to chest, their eyes were never broken away from each other. A sigh of defeat only signaled the cheeky blonde to pull him closer, tossing an offending pillow that was between them to the floor and he captured those rather abused lips; pressing against them and prodding at them with his tongue. It was romantic first, just slow and soft, but then it became raw and passionate as the other gave entrance to the intruder, letting the tongue fight go about each other.<p>

The broke their kiss, taking in air before Alfred smiled at the other, earning a push against the chest. His lips attacked Arthur face, from the corner of his lips downwards.

"Y-You damn tease-"he let out a soft moan as those lips moved lower, nibbling at his throat and leaving a dark mark. Alfred smirked against his skin, trailing his tongue down his neck as he pulled off the other's shirt.

Throwing the offending item, he worked on the short that had a rather noticeable bulge growing. A blush was bloomed on Arthur face as he panted, shimming out of the shorts and onto the bed, legs spread for all to see. A dirty smirk was painted on his lips as he curled a finger for Alfred to be closer.

Licking his lips in hunger, he stripped himself of his shirt and pants as well, throwing them someone onto the floor before straddling the older man, a knee on each side of the British nation. The American's cheeks were flushed, the color pink filling it. "What happened to being the cocky one?~" Arthur teased, his half lidded look only misted with lust as he ran a finger over the bulge in the other's boxers.

A strained ground escaped his lips as he tried to get any friction between them, grounding their clothes members against each other. The room had no other noise besides the heavy pants and moans from the two bodies. "Harder A-Artie!" Alfred whined softly, his mouth opened and panting heavily.

"What do you want Alfie?" He whispered into the other's ear, nibbling on the ear lobe. Alfred gave a sharp moan, his bulge now being palmed _hard_. "T-Touch me dammi-AH!" He shouted, feeling the hand go under the cloth and rubbing the hardened member. Arthur tugged the boxers down before they were completely off. He just starred at the now exposed American, taking in the sight of it. "Beautiful.." He whispered under his breath before letting his fingers wrap around the cock. He pumped it up and down, slowly at first to draw out soft moans from Alfred who only grew more impatient and greedy with each tug. He got harsher with them, the other hand fondling his sack. Arthur's smirk grew larger, drowning in the sound of those whimpers and moans bouncing off the walls. "Louder." He commanded, giving one hard tug to him, leaning down to lick the ignored bud.

"A-Arthurrr~" He purred out, arching off the bed as he came hard, spilling onto himself. Alfred starred in embarrassment of himself for doing that to himself. Arthur let out a chuckle, trailing his tongue down from the nub to the spilled seed and lapped it up. The blush only darkened on Alfred's face. "What else do you want Love?" He whispered, lifting his face up as he looked up at Alfred.

"D-Do I have to say it?" He asked embarrassed, looking away. Taking hold of his chin, Arthur made Alfred stare him in the eyes before closing them.

"M-Make love to me.." He whimpered out, looking at those green eyes once more. They looked at him before Arthur smiled at him. "Of course love." Pecking a kiss on his lips before pushing three fingers into the younger's mouths who took them happily, lapping them with a heavy coat of saliva before releasing them, a trail of saliva still connecting between the fingers and the mouth. Alfred relaxed himself, knowing what was going to come. He gave a sharp gasp in surprise, feeling the fingers being thrusted in all together. He gave a low moan, his eyes closing tightly as he pushing against the fingers to feel more friction. They pulled back to be thrusted once again against his prostate, making him see white spots in his vision. Alfred kept giving low moans, rocking against the fingers as his member came back to life. He gave a whimper, feeling it leave his body on to be replaced with a larger organ. Alfred groaned, feeling it all pushed in before being pulled out to the tip, not even giving him time to adjust, and plunged back right into his prostate, making him seeing the white spots again. The rhythm was fast paced, Arthur attacking Alfred's lips once more as his other hand just stroked Alfred's member.

It didn't take long for both of them to cum, laying on top of each other in tired pants.

"I-I love you." Alfred said to Arthur, smiling to him tired. He smiled back at Alfred, giving him another peck on the lips. "Just make sure you love me than those damn grease bundles."

* * *

><p>AN:

W-Well I hope you enjoyed xD

that was my first UKUS oneshot with somewhat smut ?  
>I'll work on my writing I promise ; A ;<p>

R&R please?

*Missing Star Chapters coming soon hopefully as well as other one shots~ :D


End file.
